


Tea

by boyofscissors



Series: Do Not Test Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ADD/ADHD, Anorexia, Poetry, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Slam Poetry, poem, references to anorexia, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: I hate.Not you,Not your family,Myself.TRIGGER WARNING!!!





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This may be triggering if you are experiencing an eating disorder, depression, and other disorders.  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU. I CARE ABOUT ALL OF YOU.

I hate.

Nothing else.

I just hate.

 

Not you,

Not your family,

Myself.

 

I starve,

My family can eat more that way.

I hurt,

My family can finally be happy that way.

  
I know this is pathetic,

Living off of green tea.

But it gives me power,

A sense of importance.

But, then again,

Everything about me is pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really depressing, but opening up really helps sometimes.


End file.
